


Distraction

by Twixen93



Series: Molly Hooper & Sherlock Holmes <3 [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Affectionate Sherlock, Dressed to the nines, F/M, Getting Ready, Nervous Molly, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2346131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twixen93/pseuds/Twixen93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a rule that Sherlock wasn't allowed to be in their bedroom when Molly was getting ready. He had a tendency to be very distracting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

* * *

 

 

The banquet was in an hour and Molly had yet to exit their shared bedroom. Sherlock stood, leaning against the kitchen doorway, one foot across the other, and arms folded across his chest.

 

His black suit was pressed and fitted to his exact measurements, highlighting and showcasing his body perfectly. The clean white shirt underneath hugged his body, the buttons barely maintaining their hold. His polished dress shoes reflected his tall form, no scuff marks or spot in sight. A black bow tie circled his neck, tied snugly and evenly against his throat, finishing the brilliant ensemble. 

 

Molly was adamant that he leave her alone when getting ready or else they would never make it to the banquet on time. He had a tendency to be very distracting. 

 

The faint turn of the knob on the bedroom door drew his attention and he pushed off the door frame into a stoic stance. Molly emerged from the room. He gaped, blinked continuously with wide eyes, and remained quiet. Speechless. She smoothed down the front of her dress and offered a nervous smile, suddenly very self conscious at Sherlock's lack of words. He schooled his shock and blatant lack of air with a soft smile. 

 

" Does it look alright?" she spun in a slow circle allowing Sherlock to take in the gorgeous sight and every detail of her outfit. 

 

The dress was a solid deep navy floor length gown, accentuating every sculptured curve of her body. It was modest and classy, not too showy, simple. The sweetheart neckline and cap sleeves revealed enough of her smooth skin to capture his undivided attention. It suited her. 

 

Her mousy brown hair fell over her shoulders in soft waves when she lifted her head to see Sherlock's reaction. She worried her bottom lip and shuffled nervously from foot to foot as she waited for him to say something, anything.

 

" I can change if you don't like it. Anthea was kind enough-"

 

" No," he ordered gently before stepping towards her, his eyes hungry and focused. 

 

She swallowed hard and watched with bated breath as he approached, slowly and gracefully. He still had the ability to make her heart pound against her ribcage and make her knees threaten to give out. He grinned knowingly and stopped in front of her, mere centimetres away. 

 

She watched as he lifted a hand and brushed her hair over her shoulder, lingering longer than strictly necessary. She closed her eyes and shivered at his feather light touch. At her reaction, he trailed his fingers delicately to her neck where his warm fingers met her lively pulse. Molly opened her eyes as he gently tilted her chin, allowing her to see the love he so clearly radiated towards her in his all seeing eyes. 

 

" You're beautiful," he whispered before leaning down and capturing her smiling lips with his own. 

 

* * *

 


End file.
